One More Chance
by ai.kokoro
Summary: Sequal to Just a Chance...16 years have passed, and the new generation is here. Can the kids live up to their parent’s expectations? Or will they learn that chances are made, and promises broken…read Just a Chance first…
1. Chapter 1

MWAHAHAHAHA! THE SEQUAL IS FINALLY HERE!

I know…it took forever to get here…sorry bout that.

Anyways, let's just say it takes place 15-16 years later, yes?

YES. Okay.

So…let's see. I should make like a chart thing or maybe a family tree so you know whose kid is who's…did that make sense at all? I don't think so…anyways…hmm…

Chart …or family tree

The bold names will be the twins in the family. It will be from oldest child to youngest. I will say how old each of them are later.

Emiko+Gaara 2 boys, 1 girl **Takeshi and Akira**, Akiko

Kitami+Kankuro 2 girls, 2 boys Nanao, **Kyo and Sorako**, Masahi

Mieko+Shino 2 girls, 1 boy Natsuko (adopted), Haruko, Yasuo

Kaki+Iruka 1 girl, 1 boy Sakime, Fujita

Kari+Kakashi(gasp!) 2 boys **Tamasho and Daikin**

Mimi+Shikamaru 1 girl Ayame

Tamu+Kiba 1 boy, 1 girl Hiroshi, Keiko

Is that it? I can't remember anyone else at the moment. HeHe I'm such a bad author…I can't even remember the characters. :pp

So ages! Ehh…I think some of the ages might be screwed up. Like Sakime's…I can't remember how old she was when the story started…

Oldest to youngest Name-Age

Sakime-18

Nanao-17

Fujita-16

Takeshi/Akira-16

Kyo/Sorako-16

Natsuko-16

Tamasho/Daikin-16

Hiroshi-15

Ayame-15

Keiko-15

Akiko-14

Haruko-14

Masahi-13

Yasuo-13

Damn…this family is BIG! Haha. Oh well, deal with it:pp don't hurt meee.

Okay. Fat ass intro. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

One More Chance

Chapter 1: Miracles we've lived through

Emiko's PoV

It's been 16 years since my wedding. 16 years since I told Gaara I was pregnant. (With twins!) And it's been 16 years since I met the love of my life. I remember everything so clearly. Everything that's happened. Shall I give you a little recap on what's been going on in our lives? Well, let me tell you one thing…this family has turned into one big ass army I could say.

Well as for me, I will never forget the fact that Gaara almost fainted when he found out I was having twin boys. I remember him actually fainting when I was delivering though. That was hilarious. Of course I didn't think so then. I was giving birth. That was hell. Oh! And two years later, I had a daughter! So…yeah. Very exciting. As for my sisters…almost all of them have kids. We haven't seen Riiko in a while and well Akemi she's married, but she's unable to have children.

Mieko and Shino have three kids. Two girls and a boy. They're sweet. I love them. Shino is a devoting father and husband. Her oldest kid is adopted. I don't really know why though. She kind of looks like she's REALLY part of the family, but her eyes and facial structure is a little different. Weird huh?

As for Kitami and Kankuro, all I can say is…that…they've been…busy. Four kids. My gosh. After Nanao, they just like kept coming and wouldn't stop! It kinda scared me…well okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, since well, she gave birth to twins (boy and girl) and had another son a few years later. I have two words for Kitami though: birth control. And well I have a few words for Kankuro as well: stay off her.

Tamu and Kiba got married and now have two kids. A boy and a girl. I'm not really surprised that they got married early. And I won't be surprised if Tamu has another kid anytime soon.

Kaki and Iruka have been great. Still married. Has another kid now. So now Sakime has a younger brother that is only two years younger. Sakime has certainly grown more mature but is still a little shy. Kaki usually hangs out with her twin sister Kari. Speaking of Kari…She and Kakashi had a relationship for about a year. They got married and now have two twin boys. They look like Kakashi clones, that it's scary. Although they act like my older sister, they are troublemakers. Kari never really did anything bad, but these two just make everything their own.

Mimi and Shikamaru are married, and have a daughter. She has Mimi's cute face and Shikamaru's brain. She's little Miss Sunshine. All I know is that Mimi is so happy to have a daughter like her. Shikamaru is still himself although with a few more responsibilities.

I really thought that the family couldn't get any bigger after my generation. I was wrong. With a total of 9 from my generation and a total of 17 from this generation…I don't even want to think about the next generation. All I can say is-

"MOM!" A girl is seen running down the hall towards her mother…she looks exactly like her except for her teal eyes.

I look up from my computer and see my 14-year-old daughter Akiko drenched in water. I laugh slightly and she glares at me.

"Tell Tamasho and Daikin to freaking stay out of my room!"

"What did they do?"

Akiko glares at me again and I smile. She's exactly like me at that age.

"Can you NOT see that I'm wet?"

"Sweetie, I'm writing something right now. Go bug your dad about it."

She smirks and runs off towards the direction of Gaara. I sigh and turn back to my computer.

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

"DAD!" Akiko yells.

'Oh crap…' I think to myself. 'What did the twins do to her now…'

"Akiko, I'm sort of busy right now…"

I see her walk in and she stares at me.

"But you're not doing anything."

"Then…go attack your brothers or something. I don't want to hear it."

"Mom will get mad if you let me attack them again."

"I can handle your mom."

She raises her eyebrows and starts to laugh. We see two identical boys at the age of 16 walk in. They have light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Dad…you can't handle mom." One of them tell me.

I roll my eyes and look back down at my desk. I focus on the blank page in front of me and begin to write.

"Well, you can't handle your sister, so I think we're even Akira."

"The brat's really strong!" Akira defends himself.

"I'm not a brat!" Akiko yells.

"Akira, don't call your sister a brat." Emiko chimes in. She's carrying a pile of papers and holding a letter. She gives me a smile and I get up. I walk up to her and give her a kiss and take the letter. Our three children roll their eyes and walk out.

"Takeshi, don't hit me!"

"You hit me first…"

"I did not!"

"Why do you have to yell all of the time…?" Takeshi asks.

"I do not yell all of the time…"

As the kids walk down the hall, I can still hear Takeshi and Akiko's argument. Akira starts to laugh and the voices disperse.

"Guess what." Emiko asks me.

"Hm?"

"Kitami is hosting a family reunion. We ARE going this time."

I smirk and hold Emiko in my arms.

"I'd rather stay here with you. We can send the kids. We can stay…alone."

"No."

"Jeez…Akira's right. I can't handle you."

"I know. So we're going, and that's final. It's in two days."

I sigh and say fine. I kiss her once more and let Emiko go.

Well, I guess seeing Kankuro wouldn't be so bad…seeing as I just saw him a HOUR ago…it's just the rest of the family I'm worried about.

'In-laws…'

X x x x x x x X

Soo…that's chapter oneee. We'll see everyone in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!! Yay…for…uh…everybody:

So it's time for family reunions, yes? Below is all of the next generation…I'll probably be putting it up for a few more chapters.

Emiko+Gaara: 2 boys, 1 girl- **Takeshi and Akira **, Akiko

Kitami+Kankuro: 2 girls, 2 boys- Nanao, **Kyo and Sorako **, Masahi

Mieko+Shino: 2 girls, 1 boy- Natsuko (adopted), Haruko, Yasuo

Kaki+Iruka: 1 girl, 1 boy- Sakime, Fujita

Kari+Kakashi(gasp!): 2 boys- **Tamasho and Daikin **

Mimi+Shikamaru: 1 girl- Ayame

Tamu+Kiba: 1 boy, 1 girl- Hiroshi, Keiko

Oldest to youngest Name-Age

Sakime-18

Nanao-17

Fujita-16

Takeshi/Akira-16

Kyo/Sorako-16

Natsuko-16

Tamasho/Daikin-16

Hiroshi-15

Ayame-15

Keiko-15

Akiko-14

Haruko-14

Masahi-13

Yasuo-13

Let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Kitami's PoV

"OH MY GOD!!" I yell.

The room was a mess. I can't believe that…my god…sometimes, I regret having kids…

"KYO, MASAHI…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO **MY** LIVING ROOM?!!"

The younger of the two, Masahi enters the room with a sad but innocent look on his face. He looks up at me with two big brown eyes and starts to cry.

"Masahi, you're 13. That's not going to work on me."

I see him look up at me then snap his fingers whispering curses.

"Young man, where is your brother?"

"Haven't seen him. Nanao might know where he is."

"Okay… but where's Nanao?"

"My god Kitami…you can't even keep an eye on your own kids?"

I turn around and see Emiko and her family.

"You're here early. Which is great! You can help me clean this place before everyone else gets here." I tell her grinning.

"Absolutely not. I'll make Takeshi and Akira do it."

"WHAT?!" The two boys shout.

"Mom…that's not fair…" Akira says.

"This is your punishment for teasing Akiko. Go find Kyo and start cleaning you two."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to use water…" Takeshi whispers to Akira. The two leave the room in search of their cousin. After a few seconds, there is a yell in the hallway.

"Mom!! What are the two losers doing here?!!" A girl apparently pissed walks into the room smiling at Emiko and Gaara and waving to Akiko; then looks at me with an annoyed face.

Well…here's my "baby" girl now.

"Hi, sweetie." I say, smirking at her.

"Don't 'hi sweetie' me. What are Takeshi and Akira doing here? You KNOW that putting them and Kyo in the same room is the destruction of the world!!"

Oh my pride and Joy…Sorako…I guess she got her temper from me. She certainly got her looks from me…although she got her smart-mouth from her dad.

"Sora…please not in front of guests…"

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Just make sure they stay away from me…I don't want their stupid-ness to rub off on me."

Akiko starts to laugh while Emiko and Gaara smirk.

"Fine, but could you go get Nanao for me?"

"She's with dad. You like seeing him. Go get her yourself…"

"I don't think you heard me Sorako…GO GET YOUR SISTER **NOW**!"

"Jeez Kitami…why the hell are you so loud?"

I turn towards door and see Kankuro with Nanao beside him.

"Oh there you are! Nana-chan, have you seen your brother?"

Nanao looks at me and shakes her head no.

"I actually haven't seen him all day. By now he should be…well here."

I sigh and sit down, holding my head in my hands. Emiko, her family, Nanao, Masahi, and Sorako went into the backyard to set the place up for when everyone gets here.

"I really am a terrible mother aren't I…?" I whisper to myself.

"You are not a terrible mother. You're a fantastic mom."

I look up to see Kankuro beside me. I give him a small smile and he wraps his arms around me.

"The kids are just spoiled. And well…have different…personalities." Kankuro tells me.

I sigh again and turn to him smirking.

"This is all your fault. If you had just kept your hands off of me, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we."

He laughs and nods his head.

"Okay. It's my fault. But hey, you were the one who let me."

Kankuro kisses my forehead and someone walks into the room.

"Hey…you guys were looking for me?"

Kankuro and I turn our focus to the boy standing at the doorway. He looks at us with regret in his eyes and walks toward us.

"Mom…you okay?"

I smile slightly and stand up to greet my son.

"I'm fine. Where were you?"

"I was with Risa…didn't Masahi tell you?"

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head no.

"He didn't tell me anything…" I exclaim.

"Well, he was supposed to tell you where I was."

I roll my eyes. "Next time just tell me…or at least tell Nanao. I know if I ask her where you are, she'll remember. Masahi is the last person you'd want to tell."

"Why? What's wrong with telling me?" Masahi asks.

"You always forget…"

Masahi sticks his tongue out and Kyo grabs him.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"

Do I love my family or what…

X x x x x x x X

Gaara's PoV

I sit down and yawn. I look besides me to see Akiko sleeping in her chair. Three more families have shown up; the two elder twins, Kari and Kaki, and Tamu.

Emiko is trying to tame the twins along with Kitami who seems to have given up. I turn to Kankuro, who is on the other side of me, and point out our wives.

"Do you think we should go over there?" I ask him.

"Are you crazy? I don't want Kitami to start yelling at me. I'm staying here."

I give a small laugh and turn back to my daughter. I give her a small nudge and wakes up.

"What dad?"

"It's rude to fall asleep during a family reunion."

She smiles and gets up. She runs towards Sorako and they start to talk. I look around me and try to figure out what everyone is doing…

It seems like Kari and Kakashi have decided to wait in the living room for Mimi and Mieko, while Kaki and Iruka are with their daughter, Sakime, who is reading a book. Their son, Fujita is sitting with Kari's twins Tamasho and Daikin. By now, Emiko and Kitami are done scolding Takeshi, Akira, and Kyo; and have decided to join Kankuro and I.

"Well that must have been fun." I comment as Emiko takes a seat beside me.

"Maybe if I ignore them, they'll stop. I think the three enjoy getting in trouble." Emiko sighs.

More people walk into the backyard and everyone greets the people. So now Mieko and Shino are here with their kids. All that's left is Mimi and Shikamaru.

Mieko waves and Shino nods his head in greeting. Akiko runs over to Haruko and drags her to wherever. Sorako greets Natsuko and the two go over to where Sakime and Nanao are. Mieko's son Yasuo and Masahi talk about whatever is new; while Mieko and Shino talk to Kari and Kakashi, waiting for Mimi to show up.

As if on cue, Mimi jumps through the door, followed by her daughter Ayame and Shikamaru. Ayame smiles brightly when she sees Keiko and runs over to where she is. Shikamaru doesn't look very happy to be here, but is still dragged along by Mimi.

Kitami gets everyone's attention and announces, "Now that everyone is here, we can finally start!!"

X x x x x x x X

Okay…so there's chapter 2. I just wanted to get everyone there, so the next chapter, everything will actually start.

**If you want to see pictures of what the kids and the original _Just a Chance_ characters look like just tell me in a review and I'll put pictures up!!**

Reviews make me HAPPY:

Thanks,

ai.kokoro


End file.
